


铠武同人－贵光：紫色眠梦

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光：紫色眠梦

吴岛光实不敢入睡，他将自己的恐惧和愧疚融进照顾吴岛贵虎的行动里。  
回到学校的他埋头学习，放学后不再去绕道街舞的地方，而是直径赶去哥哥所在的医院。他一门心思照顾贵虎，在对方吃药睡下后便在一边看书写作业。  
他将思想和重点都放在这两件事上，不愿放松一丝一毫。  
因为贵虎的叮嘱，他为了不让哥哥再操心，便免去了夜晚也陪伴的要求。  
可是这个冷清的家让光实感到寒冷而害怕，他一夜夜梦到自己过去的罪过，梦到自己对兄长见死不救的黑暗，梦到过去同伴看待自己的眼神，梦到兄长怨恨的诅咒。  
随后他便在哭泣的惨叫里醒来，满头大汗瑟瑟发抖。他讨厌这样的自己，也畏惧着这样的自己会延续出来怎样的结果。  
“哥哥…紘汰哥…舞姐…哥哥…贵虎哥哥…！”每次惊醒他都一次次念着重要人的名字。但他最后的最后还是会不断重复贵虎的名字，那是他唯一的家人，是身边唯一原谅自己的人也说不定。  
但他认为，无论如何，他都不应该被原谅。所以他便不再入睡，继续开灯学习。也许在逃避？是的，自己在逃避噩梦的追击和惩罚。  
光实一学习起来就是到清晨，他只有在上学的车上和下课后的课间眯上一小会。但每次去医院的时候，他还是露出来没事人的样子一心一意的照顾贵虎。

吴岛贵虎知道自己弟弟的倔强，所以他无言的看着吴岛光实每日来照顾自己的身影，没多发言。  
但是后来他看到光实日益纤细的手腕和消瘦的脸，微微肿起来的眼睛带着黑眼圈，还有也许哭过的红肿泪痕，他突然觉得自己再一次作为兄长如此不称职。  
在他的安慰嘱咐和保证下，至少光实愿意回家休息了。但是这一切并没有让光实的面容好起来，反而憔悴不堪。  
贵虎心急如焚，但他相信自己的弟弟在担心自己。所以他乖乖地接受治疗和康复，保证一切都顺利，能快点出院。  
贵虎恢复得很好，他出院那天，还有不少人来迎接。  
但是光实站得远远的，默默注视着。曾经他也看到过这个画面，满心嫉妒和怒火，以前的同伴却和自己的哥哥那么亲热。但如今他也在心里产生了这样的疑问，可答案无非就是自己的所作所为。  
为此他依旧自己没有资格站在他们中间。他只是默默点了头作为打招呼。彼此之间的疏远让大家都不知道如何和光实搭上话，不知不觉大家之间都开始回避目光。  
在他们与贵虎搭话时，光实只是安静的把哥哥的东西搬入私家车的后座上。

“我回来了，你不用担心了。”贵虎在车上一直沉默，直到到家他才如此安慰。因为在车上时他余光一直注意到心思重重的弟弟。  
但是光实自己心里清楚，自己焦躁不安和不知所措的原因，并非出自Zack他们身上，而是贵虎。自己的哥哥回家了，以后他们又要回到两个人的生活里，但感情关系一定大不同从前。  
即使哥哥原谅了自己，但是自己为他造成的那道疤还是在的，自己建起来的牢笼也不是自己可以轻易挣脱的。  
“不行。不能因为出院就放松，你最近还是要多休息注意时间。”光实发话极其认真，弄的贵虎也只能连连点头。  
也许是看到兄长回家了，也或许是因为从zack那里脱离回到了家。身子不由自主有些放松，僵硬的身子也缓和许多，发觉有点轻飘飘。  
“…哎？”蹬上自家楼梯的时候，光实感觉脚似乎踩在了棉花里。身子一歪扶住了栏杆。  
“光实？”他听到身后兄长疑问的声音。  
想回头说没关系，却卡在了喉咙里。他移动脚步，却好似感觉不到双腿一样，从楼梯上跌到。  
“光实！！”他看到兄长焦急的脸近在眼前，声音如此怀念。光实在贵虎怀里晕了过去。

贵虎交叉双手撑在腿上，他坐在光实床边的椅子上，身子向前探着望着光实白皙的面容。  
已经让有照顾人经验的老管家看过了，似乎是疲劳过度和营养不足。  
根据管家的说法，光实不管其他人如何劝说总是不在乎自己健康。饭菜吃的很少就说饱了，身体消瘦下去却不听劝阻反而会焦躁不安的把自己关进屋里死命看书。管家也在半夜好几次听到叫声还有看到光实房里亮着灯，询问后说是做了噩梦不想睡了。  
贵虎能想到光实受的打击，所以他也没责备管家。只是自己心里难受的不行。光实果然还需要很多时间跨过这个坎，虽然原因不能忽略自己的存在，但是身为唯一可以在他身边的人自己却还是那么久不在。  
即使被说溺爱也好，贵虎就是把保护弟弟照顾弟弟放在第一位，理所当然。  
“呃…！哥哥…唔…不要！对不起…对不起…！”光实眉头皱在一起，越发苍白的脸扭曲在一起。他握着拳绷紧身子，在梦里忍耐着什么。他不停的叫着贵虎，道着歉，似乎永远道不完。  
汗水浸湿发烧，他呼吸挺乱的含糊挤出单词。眼泪从眼角滑落。  
“光实？醒醒，光实！”贵虎不知所措，他唯一能做的就是按住光实几近挣扎的双肩。  
“原谅我……嗯…对不起！对不起…哥哥…！哥哥！呃………啊啊啊！”似乎在梦里被绝望感偷袭吞没一样，光实痛苦的叫出。他猛的惊醒睁开眼，目光颤抖无法聚焦。  
贵虎吓了一跳，手下意识的缩回。他看着气喘吁吁的光实，对方似乎在用时间理解自己的处境。  
原来自己不在的时候光实是被这样的噩梦夜夜惊醒的，比他想的要痛苦太多。可怜的弟弟，即使落入梦里也依旧逃不开罪恶感的折磨。那些日子光实一个人蜷缩在床上，又是如何度过呢？  
“光实…”贵虎嘴唇动了几下才发出声音确认。  
“哥哥…？哥哥……”光实移动目光，看到身边兄长担忧的面容。真是少见，最近的记忆力都是贵虎严厉沉稳的样子，想小时候一样富有人情味的担忧和温柔已经变的那么久远。  
就好似自己努力建起来的那堵墙还在没完工前就被对方发现了一样，光实目光被贵虎捕捉到后便逃离不开。他不知道自己在梦里的懦弱和愧疚感是不是此时在脸上表露无遗。他只知道自己呼吸沉重，泪水停不下来，如此难堪。  
贵虎感觉要看不下去了。光实日日夜夜忍耐的痛苦比小时候那么幼儿要坚强百倍。与此同时，这次的重担也压的光实虚弱的好似一个易碎品。  
不由自主的，贵虎伸出手，擦去了光实的眼泪。但是似乎碰触了什么开关，眼泪反而有些停不下来。  
光实感觉自己如何冷冻起来的罪恶和渴望都散了，哗啦的撒了一地，自己觉得不应该有资格享受那份温柔，却渴望的不敢逃离照进来的光。  
“对不起，哥哥……我知道我没资格…我知道——”光实低着头，自己咬红的双唇不停的反省。  
“够了…”贵虎声音温柔但具有穿透力的打断了弟弟。  
随后贵虎手扣住光实的后脑按入怀里，他的下巴在那柔软的黑发上蹭了蹭压的更紧，“光实，已经够了…你是我吴岛贵虎的弟弟，所以不用再那样说了…”  
吴岛贵虎知道自己弟弟吴岛光实的那份倔强，有一些角度也是和他自己学来的。  
所以贵虎知道光实不想让他看到什么，因此他只是那样静静的把光实的身体揽在怀里，让去看那个憔悴的面容，听着怀里发出的抽泣。

“我陪你睡。”  
“可是哥哥…”  
“好了，好久没有那样了吧？和小时候一样，没什么不妥。”  
“但是…”  
贵虎无奈的叹了一口气，他温柔的把光实按回床上。脱下外套借下领带。  
“让你一个人忍受噩梦，我做不到。那么，就让我在你身边吧。”贵虎脱鞋拉开被子躺了进去。  
他就想呵护小动物一样一边小心看着光实的反应一边拉光实入了怀。  
随后贵虎抱住弟弟瘦弱的身躯，他才感觉那衣服下是如此消瘦脆弱，几周不去好好进食的光实因为营养不足的肌肤苍白纤细，贵虎隔着布料感觉到他分明的骨骼线条。  
贵虎感觉自己嘴角很僵硬，他把下巴抵在光实的头发上，低语，“我原谅你了，你要走的路和学的东西还很多。你现在要做的事很多，将来你也能做的更好，因为你是我的弟弟。我就在这里，所以不要畏惧梦境。”  
可能这样只是不想让光实抬头看自己的表情。果然吴岛家的兄弟在感情展示方面的开放度和回避程度如此相似。  
当贵虎听到怀里平稳的呼吸声时，他祈祷光实不再痛苦挣扎。安抚在光实后脑的手指轻柔的抚弄了那秀发。  
贵虎抱着熟睡中的弟弟，吻上那渐渐褪去细汗的额头。


End file.
